Fidget
by Dr. F. M. Obsesser
Summary: Meg won't stay still as Jo is attempting to reach her "perfect relaxtion"... time for operation keep Meg still! Meg/Jo


Continuing with my postings in fandoms with into enough Shoujo-ai... I leave my mark in Burst Angel!

I apologize for the slight shift of things (especially style, which, when I write on different days, I sometime find hard to keep very consistent) in the middle, all of a sudden being a mission… the thought popped in my head and I kept thinking, 'hey, Jo would do something like this, right?' even though originally it was going to be all planned that she kissed her, but I found this more amusing. So there you go… the product of my insanity.

Hm… clever disclaimer… hm…. Nope. I got nothing.  
Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Burst angel and I'm too lazy to look it up, but I know this much about who owns it: I don't.

* * *

Jo was resting on the bed, slowly and precisely polishing her two guns.

Today had been a slow day since Jo had been assigned no work and Meg somehow managed to not get herself captured. Amy had been out since early in the morning, dragging Kyohei along with her, no doubt shopping away. Sei had been called out last week to a meeting in order to discuss the aftermath that almost also included Jo's death (which, when she was found alive, caused quite a large aftermath of its own). No problems had arisen and no issues needed immediate resolve.

Needless to say, with such a day off, Meg was lounging about, doing her favorite activity: squirming about on top of Jo.

It really had been a new favorite pastime since Jo came back. Meg, deciding that letting Jo out of her site ever again was a bad idea, turned all her free time into being with Jo, and though this wasn't much different than before, there was one tiny difference: the constant contact. Meg simply refused to let there be space between the two of them at any time, and since she already had issues with squirming and not keeping still anyway, she now proceeded to share such a lovely habit with Jo, now squirming constantly _while_ on Jo.

Jo obviously was _thrilled_.

No, really. Jo actually didn't mind the contact at all; though a tad nervous about it at the beginning, it really began to grow on her to the point where it felt odd to not have Meg nearby.

And so, Jo was resting on the bed with Meg on top of her, making her a life-size pillow, while polishing her guns.

Everything was perfect… except for one little thing: the squirming.

Fidget.

Shuffle.

Slide.

And so the ever-constant indecision of position started up once more as Meg began to move. Is she simply unable to stay still? Considering the last thirty minutes and the fifty two position swaps during that time, Jo would have to answer "yes." At this rate, her perfect relaxation would never come. Think polish…

Peace, silence, and warmth toke over as Meg settled into position fifty three, which was very much like position eleven (head on Jo's stomach and feet off the edge of the bed) but with the added touch of arms by her head, brushing Jo's chest, rather than by her own sides.

Jo sighed. Maybe this time she'll stay like this. If only she would remain still….

A minute flew by with no movement from Meg, a new personal best. Jo was beginning to wonder if Meg was finally content with her position, if she would just remain like this, allowing Jo to listen to her soft breathing.

But no, of course not.

Wiggle.

Twist.

Turn.

The ever-restless one left her previous position, leaving another warm indent on Jo's body and moved to a new location (number fifty four), allowing another patch of pleasure to grow; the last one thrown aside, missing it's old warmth..

Shuffling her head from Jo's stomach to her shoulder, Meg turned sideways and threw her arms around Jo's waist, holding her possessively (was this new?). Having repositioned herself, she calmed down… for a few seconds.

Squirm.

"Be still."

Meg stopped mid-fidget to look up at Jo: it was odd for her pillow to talk while polishing her fun, for she normally just laid there and spaces out. Still incredulous about it all, she came up with the most descriptive question, "Huh?"

Jo attempted to calmly answer the obvious question, "Just be still."

Meg, though understanding the request, couldn't help but wonder why. So, naturally, she asked the normal "little kid question": "why?"

Realizing that there was no way Meg would simply comply with her request, Jo decided it best to come up with an excuse that not only Meg would buy, but would preferably keep her still out of her own will. Why would she be willing to stay still? Out of fear, perhaps? No… what about bliss and not wanting to move? How to accomplish that though? What about shock...

Noticing Meg was still waiting for a reply, Jo answered, "It's easier that way."

She wasn't giving up that easily. "What's easier that way?"

Jo stopped polishing her guns, set them on the drawer besides her and turned to Meg, who had an amused smile on her face. Jo rubbed her temples out of frustration and disbelief that she was actually bothering to answer this question. Maybe it would be better to think of this as a mission?

Objective: Make Meg be still, so Jo could relax.  
Arsenal: Jo's body and objects in the bedroom including sheets, dresser, pillows, and guns  
Possible Methods of Success: … unknown.

If only Meg were a stranger, someone she cared nothing about! This would be so much easier. She could gag her, throw her out, knock her out cold, or, if worst came to worst, strangle her. But no. Meg wasn't a stranger; she was… something else. Someone Jo cared about and had no desire to hurt whatsoever. In fact, she would risk her life in order to make sure Meg wasn't hurt.

Curse warm fuzzy feelings!

Still, Jo would not fail at her mission. She knew she could do it, and she had to succeed so that she could have her perfect relaxation… and to back to polishing her guns in peace.

"Um… Jo? You still there?"

Right. Target was still in the area. Think quickly soldier. How can you make her be still…?

Jo took a deep breathe. She saw no other option. She faced Meg and began to lean in towards her.

Meg's breath hitched as Jo's face came closer and closer to her own. Jo wasn't possibly thinking of… no, she couldn't be…. Could she?

Leaning forward still, Jo stopped when her face was a few inches from Meg's face; the two of them were so close they could easily hear each other's heartbeats. Meg's face was flushed and red while Jo's was calm and determined… until Meg smiled.

Why the hell was she smiling?! What was so funny or so good about what she was doing? She just was going to go ahead and tell her to—mmph!!

Jo's mind went into overdrive as so as she realized that Meg was kissing her. When the hell did that happen!? She just came forward to tell her to stop moving or Jo was going to have to go up on the roof and do something else when… this happened!

Meg, feeling some sort of shock from her partner, pulled back and saw a very red Jo, which instantly caused her to chuckle at the normally passive girl.

Unable to still understand what was going on, Jo stuttered out, "B-b-b-but I was only… I never thought… I-I-I-I didn't mean… I was only going to say…"

Meg laughed even harder. "I know, Jo, I know," she said with a smile and leaned back down onto Jo, sighing into the other girl. Finding another spot to cuddle onto, she continued to speak, "I'm going to take a nap now, alright?"

Jo, still a bit confused, just nodded and picked up her guns again to go back to polishing. Feeling Meg settle into her, she sighed as she began to stare at the ceiling.

Ugh. That didn't go as planned. Not at all…. Well, on the bright side, the kiss was …dare she say it?... nice, and Meg was no longer squirming: she was too busy clinging on to Jo like no tomorrow. Even though Jo had _NO _idea what Meg was talking about when she said "I know, I know," she figured she would figure it out sooner or later. Besides, this whole plan went crazy.

Oh well, at least it accomplished the ultimate objective: Meg hadn't move at all from her position in the last five minutes.

Mission Complete.

Though, it wasn't over, since Meg always needed to say something more. She muttered a bit, half- asleep, "After my nap, we can do the rest, okay?"

Jo stopped mid-polish. The rest?


End file.
